


Smoke

by raijahn



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-10
Updated: 2004-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raijahn/pseuds/raijahn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was listening to Natalie Imbruglia's Smoke.  This is what I saw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke

## Smoke

by Raijahn

<http://raijahn.livejournal.com>

* * *

Smoke 

Lyrics by Natalie Imburglia 

~My lullaby, hung out to dry  
What's up with that  
It's over~ 

Lex stands over his mother's grave, silent tears falling to pool in the corners of his mouth. His lips tremble faintly but he makes not a sound. His father's voice echoes in his head, "Luthors do not show emotion. Luthors do not cry. Do _not_ disappoint me, son." Shame washes through him as he fails his father once again. 

~Where are you dad  
Mum's lookin' sad  
What's up with that  
It's dark in here~ 

His mother's hand is cold but he holds on tight, unable to look anywhere but her face, at the lines etched around her eyes. The room is dark, the moon shining through the window. He sits there silent, unable to let go, wondering where his father is. 'Why aren't you here, Daddy?' 

~My mouth is dry  
Forgot how to cry  
What's up with that  
You're hurting me~ 

Lex flinches from his father's gaze, from the distaste in his eyes. He had always disappointed his father with his weakness. Asthma, a fear of heights, his red hair. (Lex swore his father made him keep it long as a punishment.) Nothing he did was ever good enough. Now he was bald, a freak. And he knew he had lost any chance of ever gaining his father's love. 

~I'm running fast  
Can't hide the past  
What's up with that  
You're pushing me~ 

There's fire in the sky, falling to the earth. The boy on the cross looks like Jesus. He runs through fields of green, lost, wanting to cry out for his father, but afraid to, for fear of his wrath. Lex trips suddenly and as he looks up in horror a huge rush of hot wind hits him and rips away everything he once was. 

~Why , bleeding is breathing  
You're hiding , underneath the smoke in the room Try , bleeding is believing  
I saw you crawling on the floor~ 

* * *

Lex once again becomes aware of his surroundings as the song ends. He pulls the cd from the stereo and places it back in it's case. Sets the case back in the beautiful wooden box that holds his memories. On top of pictures of his mother and father, beside the small velvet box that holds their rings and the dried husk of a lily Pamela had once given him. Closes the box softly, ignoring the tears that splash onto the shiny surface. 

"Lex?" 

Lex turns around, and looks at Clark, feeling as though he's moving through water. He closes his eyes for a moment, opens them when he feels a gentle hand on his shoulder. Clark's there in front of him, eyes soft with sympathy and love. 

"Are you ready?" 

Lex nods, though it's a lie. 

Clark slides a hand down his arm and grasps his hand. His voice a mere whisper, "Let's go. The memorial service starts in twenty minutes." 

Lex lets Clark lead him from the room, the ghosts of his parents watching.. 


End file.
